L'eau, séant, est turquoise
by vegap1k
Summary: Liberté, mon seul pirate ; c'est leur credo, à ces enfants de la mer - bercés par l'aventure et le ressac - leurs rires comme une ritournelle sans foi, ni loi. Recueil d'écrits courts sur l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille (et invités).
1. Et danse, danse !

**Disclaimer :** Oda Eiichiro.

 **Notes :** Je suis une feignasse, alors plutôt que de poster le reste des mes écrits **One Piece** un par un, j'ai décidé d'en faire un recueil. Vous savez, ce que j'ai déjà posté, ce n'est que la _moitié_ de ce que j'ai composé sur ces foutus pirates ! Remarquez que le titre est à double sens :  L'eau, ici, est turquoise ; et L'océan est turquoise. C'est une sorte de jeu phonétique.  
Pour ce qui est du rating, attendez-vous à des os qui craquent et des forbans qui s'enlacent ! J'ai aussi une petite surprise pour vous, qui devrait arriver bien vite. _Indice,_ ça parle de phénix.

Je vous aime, bonne lecture !

* * *

Nico Robin qui _danse_.

Un bout de bonbon doux qui se voulait _glaçon_. Des yeux au goût de chocolat _noir_ , une silhouette qui se meut comme une fleur de consoude rude, avec des boutons qui pourraient pousser partout ; des pétales rose Bengale qui embaument le monde et le nez de ce bonhomme d'alliage la regardant danser la polonaise.

Ce n'est _pas_ qu'il était timide, Franky, hasardeux devant son cola plein de bulles, mais la dame est si belle, tournant, _tournant_ ; glissando, le musicien de bord fait grincer les cordes de son vieux violon sur un air pirate !

 _« Quand ça fait Hé Ho, que sonne l'abordage ;  
_ _Les mioches de la flibuste et du vent,  
_ _Voilà qu'ils boivent la tasse  
_ _En surfant sur l'dos d'un Chacalot ! »_

On ne s'approchera pas de Nico Robin qui danse.

 _Elle_ ira à Franky pour la valse criollo d'après.

 _« Et que guinche guinche la sirène ! »_


	2. Les écumeurs rêveurs

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sanji était bien là, assis sur le roc abrupt de la crique, jambes dans l'écume et le tabac qui s'évaporait, appréciant les reflets turquoise dansant comme une femme sur la coque du bateau. La nuit tombait, pas trop ; juste assez pour les goélands raplapla.

 _Ah !_ cette lingue à la nageoire irisée serait délicate au galanga ! Le cabillaud-ci, avec une sauce aux myrtilles, ravirait de ces dames ! Des tilapias, des lottes, une anguille à l'allure d'une vipère, de quoi préparer un Zarzuela Mayonapo avec un gros oignon. Luffy allait se _régaler_ , palsambleu !

« Peut-être des langoustes ?  
\- Hé, l'cuistot. T'arrêtes le soliloque puis tu t'pousses, _merci_. »

On l'éclaboussa, Zoro qui retournait au navire d'humeur trublion. Il rouspéta :

« Fais pas le mariole.  
\- Sinon _quoi_ ? »

La _King Ground_ narquoise ça cherchait le combat. Et qu'ils sourient de mauvaise grâce, les pirates !

Ce soir ce serait confit d'abruti !


	3. Parce que t'aurais pu mourir

**Notes :** Ceci fait suite à un texte (issu de la cervelle dinguement pirate de ma très chère _RavenPomme_ ) où Zoro, fait prisonnier, est torturé par la Marine. Bien entendu, m'sieur Cactus n'a foutrement _pas_ ouvert la bouche. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il courrait, _dératé_ , la jambe droite fracturée. C'était humide, les murs, noir comme du cachot, et ça sentait le fer, vert de gris. Les couloirs se moquaient de lui, l'écho hurla.

 _Nord_ , dit la boussole.

A gauche, à l'est, au sud, en haut, ici, ou _là_ ; suivez les coups de couteaux !

Des barreaux et de la moisissure, voilà !

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ENCORE LA ABRUTI ?! »

Sanji était essoufflé, indécis. Du sang, du _sang_ , partout, dans l'oeil, sur ses joues, son cou - _défiguré_ \- plus d'épaules, disloquées, et le bras, fracassé. Des _trous_ béants dans ses doigts, le menton.

 _Pourquoi tu cries, Zoro ?_

« BARRES-TOI !  
\- Tiens, tiens, _tiens_ … »

 _Justice_. C'est la seule chose qu'il vit avant de fermer les yeux : manteau blanc tâché d'horreur.

Parce qu'il les tua tous, dix, vingt, _cent mille_ ; comme le maelström, tel _Léviathan_ qui déchire la chair jusqu'au coccyx.

« POURQUOI T'ES PAS PARTI, PUTAIN ?!  
\- ET TOI ?! POURQUOI T'AS PAS PARLE, PUTAIN ? »

 _Pourquoi tu cries quand tu expires ?_


	4. Sur les sept mers

**Notes :** Inspiré de la jolie chanson _I Am a Pirate, You Are a Princess_ , de Play Radio Play! ; bonne lecture !

* * *

Je suis une _princesse_. Aventurière bagarreuse qui court dans le désert en gonflant le pectoral comme un _garçon_ plus qu'à mon tour ! Les sables mouvants ne m'effraient pas plus que les cobras !

Le soir je rentre de la boue jusque dans la culotte, ne vous en déplaise !

Jusqu'à ce qu'Alabasta se mette à _pleurer_ ; qu'on s'enfuie, qu'on veuille sauver le pays.

Et que j'entende ton rire sacripant – sous ton chapeau de paille – plus clair que le ciel !

* * *

« VIVIIIIIIII~ ! »

Je suis une princesse. Tu es un _pirate_.

Puis nous voguerons jusqu'au bout du monde !


	5. Quand je (ne) serai (pas) mort

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Être immortel octroie certes de fort agréables avantages, hormis la vie éternelle puis une noire chevelure de forban terrible : je verrais _toutes_ les petites culottes du monde ! En dentelle de Frivolité ! _Yohohohoho !_

J'aurais pu vivre squelette béat si ce délice n'engageait pas auprès de lui un désagrément des plus rudes, scélérat.

L'équipage du Chapeau de Paille, heureuse rencontre, peau qui réchauffe sur mes os morts glacés ; ces sourires, ces batailles, notre amitié d'hommes n'ayant pas froid aux yeux – bien que pour ma part, je n'aie _pas_ d'yeux ! _Blague de squelette !_ ; enfants de la mer ne craignant que leur _mère_. Mes compagnons ! Aventuriers chasseurs de chimères !

Je les verrais vieillir !

Je les verrais _mourir_.


	6. Fleur de mandarinier

**Notes :** Même si je considère Luffy comme étant asexuel, il reste, selon moi, férocement amoureux de _tous_ ses compagnons. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle est _belle_ Nami.

Quand elle me gronde, qu'elle m'assomme ; quand elle _pleurait_ , que ses joues étaient mouillées, et salées. Avec ses cheveux de toutes les couleurs lorsque le matin se lève, juste comme des mandarines irisées par le soleil, puis son sourire blanc à te _brûler_ l'œil, et sa peau qui bronze sur le pont l'après-midi.

J'aime attraper sa taille contre mon bassin tremblant pour la faire valdinguer dans le ciel, parce qu'elle crie, qu'elle est _jolie_.

Et en naviguant, le nez dans le zéphyr, elle regarde la mer ; moi j'écoute le ressac, sa respiration agitée par l'adrénaline. Mon chapeau de paille s'envole !

« Ouah ! »

Je bondis, j'enjambe, dingue, j'allonge mon bras…

« Luffy, ton chapeau ! »

Nami elle me _sourit_ – depuis les bastingages qu'elle a grimpé – mon couvre-chef contre son sein chaud.


	7. Tu attends

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce besoin toujours pressant de te toucher, de goûter ta peau, d'épouser ton corps. Tes jambes longues, longues ; _infinies._ Sentir les arômes du tabac brun sur tes chairs, et les miennes après ces nuits où l'on s'amuse comme des gosses mal élevés.

Puis le matin, tu râles, parce qu'endormi je te serre _trop_ fort :

« Dégage m'sieur cactus, que j'aille en cuisine faire la popote ! »

Ces matins- _là_ , on prend le petit-déjeuner en retard.


	8. Remugle du tabac flue-cured

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Y a que toi sur l'bateau ?  
\- 'Sont partis à la plage pendant qu'tu pionçais, moi j'prépare le pique-nique. _Lâche_ ça qu'j'en ai besoin, face de mousse. »

Zoro reposa la bouteille de rhum la bouche pleine d'amertume :

« Ouais, ouais, fais à grailler et _tais-toi_ , l'cuistot de pacotille. »

Une cigarette s'écrasa dans le cendrier sur la table ; puis un cliquetis de lame blanche.

Les coups fusèrent : de pieds, de troisième Kitetsu, de la _Poitrine_ et du _Flanchet_ ; et qu'on pare, qu'on contre-attaque, qu'on se frappe et que soudain le mur rattrape ces lèvres qui se dévorent méchamment. Les doigts courent, la respiration s'enfuit. Des _hors-la-loi_ souriant !

Ça s'adoucit, _tempo adagio_ – les cormorans huppés pêchent le lieu noir alentour – pour mieux rouspéter :

« ' _tain_ , tu pues la clope ! »

Odeur de vieille herbe séchée entêtante.

« La _ferme_ , prends les glacières qu'on passe à table ! »


	9. Faîtes la fête !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une lampée de grog de cerise en _trop_ , puis voilà que le cambusier – la clope au coin d'un sourire – valdingue un peu trop à bâbord. Il tombe !

Sanji a trébuché sur un _cadavre_ : squelette pompette avec tout plein de cheveux couleur de pinot noir.

« Le con dort l'os _nu_ ! Il va choper un rhume de moelle épinière ! »

Une couverture jaune nankin chapardée à Zoro pour le recouvrir ; l'avait qu'à _pas_ ronfler, l'aut' abruti. _Grosse vague_ , et que ça penche ! La rambarde fut d'un grand secours parce que ça zigzaguait, ce soir.

Du reste, il faisait beau, même si ça tournait, _tournait_ …

« Dites donc, c'est joli les étoiles qui font du carrousel là-haut ! »


	10. Parole manquée

**Notes :** Montblanc a eu une saleté d'impact, sur moi. Bonne lecture !

* * *

La flamme de Shandora s'est _éteinte_.

Pour toujours et _à jamais_ , pour faire mentir deux hommes au cœur courageux ; _ami_.

L'écho enchanteur ne guidera pas plus dans la tempête qu'il ne sonnera le _« Je suis là ! »_ de jadis.

Car il n'y a _personne_.

Parce qu'ils sont _morts_ , deux larrons en foire qui aimaient l'alcool comme on aime les femmes : malemort qui est la tienne, Norland ; malemort qui est la tienne, Calgara !

Le mistral a emporté le chant insulaire, le Knock-up Stream une promesse.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un bougre de pirate joyeux te fasse _danser_ , cloche d'or, danser le vanerão.

Et que tu sonnes, _sonnes_ …

Pour ceux pleurant qu'on a tué de pair ; qu'ils sourient !

 _« Nous nous reverrons ! Je te donne ma parole ! »_


	11. Effrontée

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Nami chérie ! Robin adorée ! »

Sanji courrait – se _dandinait_ plutôt – sur le pont du Sunny-Go, amoureux fou chaloupant un bouquet de roses Scarlet Carson à bout de bras. Le second du capitaine râla parce que _adieu et bon vent_ , l'sieston !

La bouche en cœur, le coq était trop occupé à faire le paon pour répondre un juron, ou remarquer qu'une fleur rouge Bismarck _tombait_. Heureusement, Franky la ramassa « Pour pas qu'ça SUPER traîne ! ».

C'est en se relevant que le cyborg costaud croisa les yeux de Nico Robin, qui prit sans demander la rose délicate puis la porta à son long nez blanc :

« Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle attention, Franky. Merci ! »

Misère, comme le bonhomme _rougit_ !


	12. Puisqu'il faut choisir

Mon père est un grand fan de Mylène Farmer, vous savez. Sinon, j'ai trois-quatre ficlets écrits sous le coup de l'impulsion à vous proposer. Oui, non, parce que j'ai enfin rattrapé mon retard dans la lecture d'OP = _feels_. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Elle_ tombe.

Une seconde d'égarement – de la houle ! un capitaine à la mer ! – puis voilà qu'on me cogne au menton, ma mâchoire claque, je _la_ lâche soudain, dans ce typhon de l'océan, noir gouffre, interminable ; _tu ne sais pas nager, ma chérie_ … Corsaires enfoirés qui sabordent en pleine tempête !

« Luffy ! »

Et lui dégringole. Trop loin d' _elle_.

Je saute, je ne pense pas, je cours ; j'y glisse, sur ce bois noyé par le sel et le fracas de la bataille.

Je ne pense pas, ou je vais _pleurer_.

« Attrape ma main ! »

Parce qu' _elle_ coule à pic.

« Luffy, abruti !  
\- Me frappe pas si fort, Nami, j'ai pas  
\- JUSTEMENT ! Si Zoro ne t'avais pas repêché… »

À jamais…

« Hé, face de chou !  
\- Quoi, putain ?!  
\- C'pas à toi, _ça_ ? »

Le cuistot, enrhumé – j'le sais parce qu'il a la goutte au nez – me tend Wadô Ichimonji, blanche, éclatante, comme son sourire.

Et le mien.


	13. La chanson de toile

Faites-moi (-vous !) plaisir, écoutez _Chanson de Toile_ , d'Emilie Simon. Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Oh ! Pipo, regarde ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Un dragon des mers du Nord, assurément ! Il crache un feu couleur de ténèbres – à plus d'un _million_ de degrés Celsius ! – puis dans sa gueule immense il te croque comme une pomme !  
\- Heureusement qu'il est très loin ! Et ça, là-bas ?  
\- Ça, mon ami, c'est affaire de preux aventuriers ! Tu vois cette nageoire caudale ? Ciselée vers l'arrière ? C'est le Léviathan, Chopper, le _Léviathan_. Le dieu de l'océan ; tu croises son regard glacé, ensuite, tu te noies sous un raz de marée haut de _dix mille_ mètres, au moins !  
\- M-Mais… c'est terrible !  
\- Ne t'en fais pas ! Le vaillant, courageux – _l'intrépide !_ – capitaine Pipo est là pour te protéger ! »

Jusqu'alors terrorisé par ces monstres merveilleusement légendaires remuant capes et épées de chevaliers chimériques, dans le ciel, Chopper sourit en grand, étendu à la belle étoile à écouter des fanfaronnades :

« Sache que j'ai connu bien pire ! T'ais-je raconté la fois où j'ai combattu, alors que je voguais vers l'Ouest, un ogre ! Un colosse ! Un _géant_ ! »


	14. L'amer

Pour la douce Mayshea, j'ai décidé de poster les derniers morceaux de vie composant ce recueil. Merci pour vos tendres reviews, et bonne lecture !

* * *

Tu sens comme tu fumes, avec de la _mer_. Le merlu que tu cuisines à l'anis étoilé, le congre au tandoori, la langouste, le homard, à l'aneth, au fenouil, le _tabac_ , du vin blanc puis du rhum vieux, la fleur de pêche des vignes, des mandariniers de Nami ; et l' _iode_.

J'aime tout ça qui sent bon (sur ta _bouche_ ).

Mais t'es trop con alors je n'te le dis _pas_ , crétin.


	15. Je goûte, je goûte

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Oh ! que ça sentait le pavot bleu ! le cumin, la _muscade_.

« Filets d'espadon-voilier aux baies roses et piment-oiseau » que préparait ce bon chef cuistot depuis tôt le matin, avec assurément des légumes coupés en _tout petits_ carrés. De la cocotte-minute s'élevait en catimini un fumet – qui _pique_ les yeux ! – au goût de fleur sur du bois d'if.

Là, entra Zoro : il avait _soif_.

Dehors, leur capitaine pirouettant alentour, grand mât puis mât d'artimon ; et Pipo chantait des bêtises à tue-tête, renne sur l'épaule. Nami bronzait…

« Ni le pomerol, ni le fronsac.  
\- J'sais, demain daube de mouettes. Ou d'goélands.  
\- _Mouettes_. »

Sanji ajouta une cuillère à café de curcuma, puis on se _jetait_ à son cou pour défaire son nœud de cravate, en faisant couler du grog au citron partout, partout ! Et qu'il y hume, qu'il lèche la peau, sale pirate !

« Trop salé. »

Alors ça grimace avec entrain :

« Reviens dans _cent ans_ m'parler d'cuisine, abruti ! »


	16. Merry voguait

Je me rends compte que c'est une bien triste façon de clore ce recueil regroupant des écrits datant de 2012-2013. Néanmoins, je n'en ai pas fini avec **One Piece** \- _jamais_ \- si bien que je continuerai de poster de petites histoires, si le cœur m'en dit, à part. Merci pour votre patience et votre soutien ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Quoi ?  
\- Rien. »

Zoro regardait Sanji… et vice-versa.

Peut-être qu'il _pleuvait_. Dehors.

« Tu crois qu'il va-  
\- Tais-toi. »

 _Con bravura !_ comme un frisson qui court sur la jetée d'un bras nu. Jusqu'au cou au goût de grève, le sel _marin_. Ça renifle.

Pourtant on n'était _pas_ au bord de la mer. C'est Nami qui pleure :

 _« Il était une fois un bateau ;  
À tribord le vent-arrière ;  
Qui danse sur les vagues,  
Danse, danse !  
Sur les typhons… »_

Le capitaine, il parlait _pas_.

 _« Il était une fois un bateau,  
Fou dingue des encablures… »_

Chopper renifle encore.

« Il va attraper froid !  
\- _Tais-toi_. »

Peut-être qu'il pleuvait. Dehors.

Ou dans leurs _cœurs_ , d'ailleurs.


End file.
